Aprons
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Carlos is forced to bake cookies for Mercedes, James can't help but notice how cute the Latino looks in his apron and chef's hat. Rated M: smut and language! Jarlos.


**So, this is the result of Big Time Demos, and texting I'mSoNinja till the sun comes up. haha! This story was inspired by this little abbreviation she sent me: CSWAMOCIMJH. First person who guesses what that means gets added to my fav authors list! XD anyway, a little BTR smut, who doesn't like that?! Sorry if i don't get some of the script right from the actual show.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.**

"I'M NOT MY GRANDMA! I'M A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Carlos screamed as Mercedes Griffin, their boss' spoiled daughter as she spit a chunk of his homemade cookies at his face. He was dubbed her new boyfriend, and she had forced him to carry her to his apartment, paint her toenails, and bake her his grandma's cookies, which apparently tasted like shit. And worst of all, the Hispanic teen forced himself to call the brat cutesy little nicknames, all because he and his friends wanted to be famous. Carlos continued to shuffle backwards as Mercedes threw bits of cookie at him, pelting him as he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. Suddenly the shower curtain flew open, revealing Gustavo, Kelly, Kendall, Logan, and James standing closely in the bathtub. Kendall smiled awkwardly.

"This seems weird right?" He chuckled, holding up a yellow, spongy loofah in his hand. James had stayed silent, his eyes drifting up and down Carlos' body. The tallest member of Big Time Rush couldn't help but notice how cute the Latino looked in an apron and chef's hat, covered in flour and cookie batter. Unknowingly, James licked his lips, imagining what it would be like to lick that cookie batter right off of Carlos' face when all of a sudden...

"BOYFRIEND?! Are you talking to shower people behind my back?!" Mercedes shouted, causing Carlos to panic.

"N-no, a-apple blossom?" He tried, but the blonde wasn't having it, she slammed the door open, causing Carlos to fall forward, James catching him. Mercedes' face twisted into shock.

"You lied to me boyfriend! We're through!"

* * *

James and Carlos were jumping for joy inside their room, celebrating the news that their demos were picked, and they were to become famous. Carlos hadn't stopped cheering ever since they had gotten the yes, and he was currently pacing through their bedroom. "I can't believe were actually gonna make an album! Ugh, I cant believe I had to be Mercedes' boyfriend! What a bitch!" The tan skinned teen laughed as he excitedly jumped in place. James smirked, ceasing his bouncing.

"But you have to admit, you looked too cute in that chef get up with cookie batter all over your face," James smiled, baring his teeth as Carlos flashed him a grin. Before the taller teen could notice, his roommate had left, leaving the door only slightly open. James looked around the room with a confused look on his face, until he heard the door squeak open a tad bit. Looking over, he saw Carlos slyly slip into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. James stared, not knowing what to say as he watched Carlos carry a bowl in his arms, standing beside his bed. He wore the apron and the chef's hat, minus his shirt. He was smiling sensually as he revealed what was inside the bowl. James peered in to see gooey cookie dough. The sandy haired boy smirked before Carlos took his finger into the container, swiping a bit of the creamy substance out. He proceeded to smear it across his cheek. James knew what to do as he got in close, dragging his pink tongue across the apple of Carlos' cheek, causing him to giggle.

"Do I look cute enough for you?" Carlos questioned playfully as he placed his right hand on his hip, sucking the remaining cookie batter off of his left index finger. James could feel his skinny jeans get tighter by the second as he watched his best friend tease him like that.

"Hell yeah," James huffed out, getting aroused just watching Carlos. He needed to touch him, now. The smaller boy squealed in surprise as James pushed him onto the bed, laying the cookie batter on the floor. James' lips crashed onto Carlos' tasting the chocolaty goodness of the batter. A slight moan vibrated into the tallest boy's mouth, causing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue forced itself into the olive skinned teens mouth, savoring the taste of his best friend. James' tongue slipped across Carlos', the kiss becoming more sloppy and rough. Smacking of the lips could be heard as they played tonsil hockey, their tongues searching every space in the others mouth. James' plump lips left Carlos' and ventured down onto his neck, sliding his tongue across and back, nibbling on his jaw line in the process. "_What do you want me to do?" _James whispered into his friend's ear, giving it a slow lick with the tip of his tongue. Carlos' breath had become short and heavy, his chest moving up and down. He mumbled something inaudible, making James bite down on his earlobe. Carlos grunted.

"I said _fuck me_!" Carlos cried out in pain and pleasure. James smirked, his legs now on either side of his friend, his hips pinning him down. Leaning up, James pulled his V neck slowly over his head, making sure to show off every ripple that sculpted his toned body so perfectly. Carlos bit his bottom lip, seeing the washboard abs before him as his friend had thrown his shirt to the floor. "Damn..." Carlos smiled, staring at his friend with hunger. James lightly chuckled.

"You're turn..." James sensually spoke, uniting the white apron carefully, revealing Carlos' bare upper body. James was taken back for a moment. The last time they had had sex, Carlos was not as toned as he was now. His muscles were well defined, his abs almost identical to James'. His arms were no different, pulsing with grown muscle. Not huge, but big enough to turn James on even more. He decided to keep the chef's hat on his head, making it just a little bit kinkier in his eyes. The sandy haired teen began to play with Carlos, teasing him like he had earlier. He began to grinding his crotch right into his smaller friend's, their dicks roughly rubbing together through thin denim. Carlos mustered up a throaty moan as James swiveled his hips. "You like that, don't you?" James smirked, running his hands down Carlos' toned chest. All the Latino could do was nod, because he was at a loss for words, something that doesn't happen often with the teen. James couldn't take his eyes off of his friend's tan skin. Something about Carlos being Puertorican and Venezuelan turned him on even more. Then, he began to undo his pants. Slyly pulling them off, he watched at Carlos' eyes grew big, staring at his fully erect cock. James smiled, and began to unbutton his friend's jeans. He got on his hands and knees, pulling off the blue pants as slowly as he could, soon, Carlos' dick sprang to attention, his jeans being discarded onto the floor. "Excited?" James giggled, making Carlos roll his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," Carlos pointed out, as he stared at James' cock. Then, James began to straddle the smaller boy again, wrapping his hand around his own manhood and stroking it while he continued to grind against Carlos' cock. Both boys began to moan furiously, James strangely sounding high pitched, like a girls. And even more strangely, this turned Carlos on to no end: the mixture of seeing James rubbing his own dick and moaning like a desperate school girl, wanting to be fucked in every position imaginable. Carlos grinned, giving himself thanks for working out lately as he found the strength to wiggle from beneath James and flip him over, his back against the bed. The sandy haired boy's hazel eyes gazed up at Carlos, who smirked. Whenever they had had sex before, James always dominated. But not this time. Carlos wanted to drink him all in. The Latino stood beside the bed, bobbing his cock in James' face. "Get me wet," he smiled crookedly, looking downward at his tall friend. James was surprised that Carlos took this much control, and was even more surprised at how much he liked being controlled by him. Obliging to his friend's command, he wrapped his plump lips around the head of the Hispanic's dick, his tongue swirling around the slit and sensitive area. This rose a moan from Carlos, but he wanted more. Grabbing a fistful of James' perfect long hair, the olive skinned boy began to push his friend's face back and fourth, forcing him to swallow his entire cock. James let out muffled cries and moans as the huge thing slid down his throat. His big brown eyes stared up at Carlos with innocence, well, as much innocence as you could hold on your expression while you're getting face fucked. Carlos grinned once more, not taking his eyes away from his friend's. He then stopped, climbing back up onto the bed. James let out a sharp gasp as he felt Carlos' fingers penetrate him suddenly.

"Mphm!" James muffled his painful groan by biting his lip as Carlos sissored his fingers roughly, and without warning. He had always done this to his friend, but he never realized how much it hurt! His pain was gradually drowned out as Carlos' free hand had found its way to James' crotch, playing and rubbing his rock hard dick while he fingered him. James' eyes fluttered shut, his mouth open and moaning.

"Heh, you like this?" Carlos smiled, proud that he was finally in control. James nodded, still moaning from the explosive pleasure he was feeling. Then, Carlos removed his fingers, but quickly replaced the void by shoving his dick hard inside of his friend. The tall boy was about to let out a blood curdling scream before Carlos' hand flew over his mouth. "Shh, its okay, I got it over fast so it wont hurt as much after," he stated, a tear trailing down Jame's face as he nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Carlos removed his palm.

"J-just move," James stuttered out, causing Carlos to slightly wince at his pained voice. But regardless, he did as he was told and began to slowly slide himself in and out of his best friend, his dick feeling slick as James' inner walls tightened around him.

"Ahh, shit. Baby, you are so fucking _tight_..." Carlos moaned, his dick pulsating inside of James' hole. James let out a whimper, signaling Carlos that he was still in pain. The Latino's hand quickly moved back up to James' cock, stroking it once more, causing a moan to seep from the depths sandy haired teen. Carlos began to pick up his pace, his cock beginning to touch the spot inside James that made him jump with pleasure. He groaned out, gripping the light blue sheets underneath of their naked bodies. Carlos began to slam into his friend, hitting his G spot every time he did. He was going at it now, hot and very fast. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat as the sounds of pleasure filled moans echoed through the small bedroom. James' face suddenly scrunched up, feeling his dick twitch underneath Carlos' touch.

"I'm about to cum..." James managed out, warning Carlos of the oncoming explosion. Seeing this as an opportunity, Carlos moved James' dick in the direction his body, and began to drive into him even harder, because the one thing that turned the Latino on more than anything, was for James' to cum all over him. Feeling the sensation shoot through him, James let out the loudest moan yet and released himself all over Carlos' chest and stomach. Feeling and seeing this happen, Carlos could also feel the butterflies in his stomach appear, telling him he was about to copy James. And with one more thrust, Carlos sent his passion shooting inside of James, filling him up with his cum. He leaned over his best friend, panting as he pulled himself out of him. James was also out of breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply as they stared into each other's eyes. Sliding down gently on top of his taller companion, Carlos planted his lips onto his. Sighing, James kissed back, his lips squishing softly against the Hispanics. Breaking the kiss, Carlos grinned stupidly, noticing that he was still wearing the ridiculous looking chef's hat that James found so adorable.

"Maybe I should get a girlfriend more often..."


End file.
